What else can he do?
by HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN
Summary: after researching on Ryoma, Inui gets the surprise of his life... no pairings! this oneshot is the result of me getting bored... PLEASE R&R! thanks to the people who reviewed! :D


PoT

What else can he do?

Summary: After doing extensive research on Ryoma, Inui gets shocked by the information he gathered.

Disclaimer: you know what I'm saying… I only own this fanfic and the idea alone…

A/n: I was almost asleep when the idea for this story struck me… pretty weird right? Well, anyway… this story is inspired by the story 'prince of music' I recommend that story… please review!!! And enjoy… :)

Warning: slight OOCness… and the parentheses can get annoying…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inui was (as usual) gathering data on the regulars and their rival schools when a thought struck him.

What else is Echizen Ryoma good at besides tennis? Did he have other talents?

That thought made the resident data man research on Ryoma's past and checked if there were any old articles and such about him.

To his surprise, he found numerous articles and newspaper clippings about Ryoma.

Inui was curious. He started reading every single article and news clipping and scribbling furiously in his notebook every few seconds.

[Ii data…] Inui said to himself.

He found out that Ryoma knew how to play three different instruments (violin, piano, and guitar) and won several music contests with all of them.

Another interesting fact was that besides tennis, Ryoma was really good in playing soccer and baseball. He and his team won every single tournament they joined.

After a few minutes, Inui was still reading the articles when Fuji and Eiji went to the library and saw Inui writing in his notebook.

"Ne, Inui. Whatya doin, nya?" Eiji asked as he and Fuji stared at Inui's laptop.

"Saa… it looks like articles on Echizen…" Fuji commented with his usual smile.

Eiji read one article.

"Uwaa! Ochibi-chan sugoi!!! He can do so much non-tennis stuff, nya!!! Mitte, he even joined the choir once in his elementary school days!!!" Eiji exclaimed.

Before they knew it, Fuji and Eiji sat down beside Inui and read the articles of their favorite kohai with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo and Kaidou were fighting on their way to the library.

"It's your fault we had detention, baka mamushi!" Momo shouted.

"It isn't my fault. It's yours peach-head…" Kaidou shouted back.

"If only you weren't my chemistry partner, we wouldn't get the chemicals wrong…" Momo said.

"You were the one assigned to CHECK the chemicals! It's your fault!" Kaidou said.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is-" Kaidou stopped. "Did you hear that?" Kaidou pointed at a corner in the library.

"It sounds like Inui-sempai scribbling something on his notebook…" Momo said.

"Fshuuu…"

"And I hear Fuji-sempai too…" Momo added.

"And Eiji-sempai…" Kaidou said. "What are they up to?"

"Only one way to find out." Momo replied as they both walked over to where the three were.

"Eiji-sempai, what are you three doing?" Momo asked.

"We're reading articles on Ochibi…" Eiji explained.

"Eh? Articles???" Momo said.

"Saa… it seems tennis isn't the only thing Echizen's good at…" Fuji said.

"Hey, I wanna read one…" Momo said.

"Sure, go ahead…" Inui said.

"Woah! That's a picture of Echizen winning a MUSIC competition!!!" Momo shouted.

"Baka… keep it down. We're in a library…" Kaidou said.

But Momo was too busy reading the articles to even bother talking to Kaidou…

"Fshuuuuu…" Kaidou tried his best not to pounce on Momo and punch him smack in the jaw…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of minutes, all the regulars (except for Tezuka and Ryoma) were gathering around Inui's laptop, bickering on and on about the data Inui just gathered.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was on his way to the clubroom when he noticed that the library was unusually noisy.

He went inside and found all of his sempais crowded in one place.

"Ne, sempai… what are all of you doing?" Ryoma asked.

"Ochibi!!! How come you never told us that you play three instruments and two other sports?????" Eiji said.

"You researched about it?" Ryoma said.

"Just curiosity…" Inui said.

"So why didn't you tell us anything?" Momo asked.

"Simple… you never bothered to ask…" Ryoma said.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. (sans the snake-like sounds Kaidou emitted.)

Ryoma broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"Che… Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi…" he smirked and went out of the library (with his hands in his pockets) leaving everyone in the room (except for Fuji and Inui) dumbfounded.

"Mou! Why does he have to stick with that catchphrase? It's so annoying!!!" Momo said as he stormed out of the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n:

There! A prince of tennis oneshot!

PLEASE REVIEW! It's my first oneshot so I would appreciate it a lot if you give tips and suggestions and stuff…

Please support this oneshot and also my other stories!!!

Sankyuu…

Jia ne!

HK-kun out!


End file.
